Maybe We Shouldn't
by midnightshadowkisses
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is 17 and gorgeous, but he wants to break up with his girlfriend. He turns to his twin brother, Uchiha Naruto, for advice. What he gets is a whole lot more. A different kind of Uchihacest. SasuNaruSasu, yaoi, and my kind of twincest.
1. Our Eyes

**A/N Usual warnings apply: YAOI, shonen-ai, lemons (I will never be able to convey how much I hate that term, despite how much I love what it implies) boy x boy – if you don't know what I'm talking about, you should leave, if you don't **_**like**_** what I'm talking about, same. This is also my first INCEST though it is not Uchihacest btwn the canon Uchihas, so…I suppose it doesn't reeeeeally count. XD It's also twincest here, because I'm a freak like that.**

**Beware (in addition to the above) bad language and some Sakura-bashing. I don't really have a problem with Sakura, in the Shippuuden at least, but it's necessary to the plot.**

**AU in which Temari and Shikamaru are the parents of Sasuke and Naruto, who…well, you'll see. XD**

**Owning Naruto or Sasuke would mean I'm Mashashi Kishimoto, and I doubt he spends his time writing SasuNaruSasu. I mean, I don't know for sure, and I'd kind of love it if he did – but that's not the point. You get the point. I do noooot own.**

"I think I hate my girlfriend."

"Wha?" My brother turns to look at me, ramen pouring from his lips. I shudder.

"Ugh, Naruto, do you have to be so disgusting? Swallow, please!" I pat my chin with a napkin, because, unlike a certain twin of mine, I have _manners_.

"Dodn't chadgge dthe topig," Naruto says, his mouth still ever-so-gracefully stuffed to the point of resembling overgrown chipmunk cheeks. "Whaddyouu mead?"

"_Swallow_." I insist. I swear, genetics aside, my twin brother and I are absolutely nothing alike. We don't even look alike. We're the same height, but that's about it. Oh, well, both our eyes are dark black, but his turn blue when he gets emotional, and mine turn scarlet, we're not really sure why. I have the hair and complexion of our father (though thankfully I don't opt for his ridiculous ponytail) and Naruto has the blondness of our mother, though he does _not _share her brains. Most of the time, I feel much more than ten minutes older than him. Sure, we're both seventeen, but I at least have the decency to swallow my food when someone is trying to tell me something important!

Finally, Naruto chews his massive amount of ramen and swallows (after I've already put my dishes in the dishwasher of course – he is so _slow_).

"What do you mean?" he asks, seriously this time. I sigh.

"She's just…not right for me." It's true. I've been wanting to tell someone this for a long time, because I've never broken up with anybody, and Naruto is quite the heartbreaker.

"But Sakura's so hot!" he exclaims. Well, this certainly calls for a smack on the forehead, which I give him. "Ouch!"

"She's also a brainless idiot." Heh. Now he's rubbing where I hit him. Dobe. He's so goddamn childish. "She always tries to go too far."

"What the fuck? Who would turn that down?" Naruto's eyes grow wide. "Dude – are you still a virgin?"

"Shut up."

Of course, that just makes him burst out laughing as my face erupts in a blush. I shouldn't even be embarrassed!

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin when you're seventeen, Naruto!" I growl at him. "It just means I have some fucking self-control." I will never, ever admit to him the reason I haven't let myself go that far is because I'm actually terrified. I don't know why, but the idea of sex just scares the hell out of me. Girls are hot, yeah. Girls try and have sex with me all the time, yeah (though I just don't get why). "It's not like I don't have the opportunity, okay? I just don't have the feeling. I'm not there yet, I never have been." I look down. "Look, I never should have told you this. Just…forget I mentioned it, okay?"

"Yeah, right, bro." He scoffs and I'm already regretting it. I put my head in my hands and groan.

"You're gonna tell everyone we know that I'm some kind of asexual freak, aren't you?" I sigh, resigned for the worst.

"You know me too well, big brother," he winks. Fuck.

"If you must, could you _please _wait until after I break up with Sakura?" I move to go up to my room. Both our mother and father work til late, even on Saturdays like today, so Naruto and I basically take care of ourselves. Given that it's merely midday, and of course I finished all my homework yesterday evening, I don't have much to do but turn the T.V. on and feel my brain happily atrophy as my brother procrastinates on the same homework I've finished.

"Will do," he concedes – then he puts a hand on my arm. "_If _you do my history paper this weekend."

I slap his hand away.

"In your dreams, baka. Remember the last time I did you a favor like that? You got an A and your teacher was so suspicious she made you sign a form saying you really did write the paper yourself? No way in hell am I wasting another hour doing your stupid work. You'd get caught for sure this time."

He flashes me a pout, and then an all-too familiar smirk crosses his face. Oh no. I know that look.

"But you _have _to help me with my homework, Sasuke," he cajoles. He stands up (leaving the empty ramen bowl on the table, the slob) and looks me straight in the eye.

"And why is that?" I cross my arms.

"Because I can tell you how to break up with Sakura," he grins. "Unless, of course, you think you can do it yourself…"

Aw, shit.

"Fine," I growl. "I'll do your damn paper if you teach me how to break up with Sakura without hurting her or making her hate me."

He raises an eyebrow.

"You actually care about her hating you?'

I raise my own eyebrow, mirroring him.

"You think I give a fuck what people think about me? Hell, no. I just…" My shoulders fall into slump and I collapse onto my chair again. "Look, she's not a bad person. She's just a little too ditzy for my type. And I just don't want to hurt her, okay?"

Naruto looks slightly taken aback that I actually have feelings. Well, sucks for him. I really _don't _wanna hurt Sakura. I just can't take another of her all-too-needy make-out sessions. I'm so sick of her trying to stick a hand down my pants and up my shirt. I haven't let her go past first base. I don't want it. But it's getting hard to hide from her that I'm, well, _not._

"Er…okay, then, I guess. Well, so when do you want me to tell you the best way to break up with h—" He's cut off as the phone in the living room starts to ring. I move to answer it; my idiot brother won't answer any phone call unless he _knows _it's for him.

"_Moshi-moshi_," I speak formally into the phone.

"Sasuke-kun, it's me," my dad says. He sounds lazier than usual, which probably means there's a huge problem going on.

"What is it, Dad?" I ask. Naruto comes up behind me, trying to listen to what the response is. I try to swat him away, irritated, but he grabs my wrist instead and sticks his tongue out childishly. I roll my eyes and try to ignore the ramen grease he gets on my skin.

"Have you looked outside today?"

"No, what is it?" It's mid-January and too cold for me to venture outside.

"Well," he sighs, "the snow is practically three feet. Not only is our car snowed into the garage, your mother and I can't even leave the building. We're going to have to spend the night at the office."

"What? Damn, Dad, I'm sorry! Are you guys going to be okay?"

"Well, it's really troublesome, of course, but we'll be fine. Will you kids be all right without us? We'll probably be home around evening tomorrow, once the snow plows make it and the weather clears." I can hear my mother dithering in the background about the high winds. Jeez, she has such a thing for wind.

"Yes, Dad, we'll be fine. See you then." I hang up the phone.

"What is it?" Naruto asks. All of a sudden, I realize he's still holding my wrist. I wrench it playfully out of his grip.

"Don't touch me, dobe. We're gonna have to spend some quality time together, apparently, because no one in this town is going anywhere anytime soon," I say. I walk over to the windows and pull open the curtains. Both my brother and I gasp a little. Outside is completely white. Snow is _everywhere_.

"Aw, fuck!" Naruto exclaims. "So Mom and Dad are snowed in?"

"Yeah," I respond, "and so are we." He looks so upset I can't help but grin (it may seem sadistic, but you'd understand if Naruto was your brother. He is soooo funny when he's pissed). "Why the long face? Got a date, my baby brother manslut?"

He shoves me a little, blushing.

"Shut up. As a matter of fact, no I do not, but that doesn't mean I wanna be stuck in here with my pristine twin." He runs his hand through his hair and something occurs to me.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I can feel the same blush on his face spread across my own.

"I thought you wanted me how to teach you to ditch the bitch," he smiles evilly.

"Will you be serious for a _second?_" I exclaim, exasperated.

"Okay, okay, sorry." He goes to sit on the couch and I sit next to him. I wonder why we never heard the snow before, it's howling now and flinging itself against the window. I take a good look at my brother. Given what I'm planning to ask, my opinion of him is probably about to change forever. I want to take the time to memorize his face, the huge eyes that are starting to tint themselves blue with the excitement of our morning, the thin scars that make his face so interesting, his puffy, experienced lips. I know he knows I'm embarrassed, not because of my blush, which I'm pretty good at hiding, but because of my eyes. Other people don't always notice when they change from midnight to fire, because the change in my eyes is subtler than the change in his. But Naruto always knows. He always sees. No matter how much we joke around, he will always be the person who knows me best. And it's kind of weird, considering how I'm the older one, that I'm about to ask him this, but this is just how our situation is.

Okay, enough stalling. I just have to say it.

"Naruto…what's sex like?"

His eyes, deeper now, widen in disbelief. A very thick pause spreads between us. I gulp and look away, furious with myself for even asking, and then –

He laughs.

Now I'm furious at _him_.

"It's not funny! I'm serious!"

"I know, I know!" he chokes out. I roll my eyes again.

"Please? I really want to know."

He looks straight at me and his laughter quiets. I know he can see the sincerity.

"Alright, look," he says awkwardly. "Wanna know the truth?"

I nod, feeling like such an idiot. I'm supposed to be the more mature one! This is not how it should be! But I take my humility and sit quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"I've only done it twice," he admits, "and I have to say it wasn't all that great."

"Really?' Well, that's kind of a let-down.

"Truth is, I liked what led up to the sex part the best. I liked the kissing and the touching better than…um….the….uh…._end._" He clears his throat, even more awkwardly than before.

"You mean, the…uh…_end _wasn't that good?" I press on.

"Well, it was okay. I mean, it was nice, I guess. It just wasn't as mindblowing as I thought it would be." He runs a hand through his hair again, and I'm kind of relieved to see his eyes turning even more blue, so I know I'm not the only one affected. "But what led up to it was great, really. Hinata's really good at the leading-up part."

"Too bad you guys broke up," I say, and I mean it. Hinata's a nice girl, despite her weird speech thing, but she was busy with some other guy now. "But…really? The leading-up part? The kissing? Sakura was never really good with that."

"Well, it was more than just kissing," he grins coyly. "But yeah, kissing too." He leans in close, probably to make me uncomfortable. "I just love the way her lips were so soft…and her hands were so delicate…" He winks at me.

"What a pansy," I scoff. "Sakura is way rougher than that. She practically makes me bleed." I'm exaggerating, of course, but why not. I run a nail along Naruto's bare arm, playing his stupid game right back.

"Oh, you like it rough, do you, nii-san?" His eyes open wide in mock-apprehension, still grinning at me, and he moves closer teasingly. "Sakura can't give it to you rough enough?" In answer, I move even closer, tracing the scar in his cheek with the point of my fingernail. I don't know what we're doing. We always tease each other, but not like this. Never like this.

Then I see that his eyes have no trace of black in them anymore. They are deep, passionate, ocean-blue, and I'm not sure we're teasing anymore. I don't know what we're doing.

"No," I whisper. "She can't." Somehow, we've (in?)voluntarily moved closer to each other on the couch, so that our knees our touching.

Touching.

Not playing anymore.

We are touching.

"Nii-san..." His voice is weak. "Maybe you didn't like the kissing part because it wasn't the right person for you to kiss. Maybe you just need someone who loves you. Not just someone who wants you."

I gulp and nod. He's moving closer and I'm moving closer and this is happening too fast.

"Maybe you're right," I hear myself say.

Then our lips touch, just the lower ones and just for a second, but they touch and our world is never going to be the same again.

"You're my brother," I say quietly into his mouth, which is open just a millimeter from mine. My heart is pounding into his chest and I don't know what to do with my hands, but I don't pull away. I don't pull away. "You're my twin brother, and I love you, but it's not supposed to be like this…"

My body is telling me I'm lying. My brain is screaming it wants this, my heart is pounding it wants this, and the ache between my legs is throbbing it wants this. It should be wrong. This should be wrong. The feelings should be wrong. And yet, they're not.

His soft pants of breath swamp my face and I want to taste him.

"You're my brother," I say again. This can't be happening. "We should stop. We shouldn't do this. Maybe we should stop."

"Sasuke." His voice isn't weak now. It's strong and mature, yet gentle at the same time. His eyes are moons burning into my own eyes, too tainted and dark to be suns. "You don't want us to."

"Maybe we should stop," I repeat. I say it because I feel like it needs to be said, not because I want us to.

He lifts one hand to my hair and places the other in the crook of my back and pulls me close

and he kisses me

and he kisses me

and he kisses me

and I was wrong he was right I just had been kissing the wrong person all along because he was soft and firm and delicious and _it should be wrong _but it's not and I just want to keep kissing him forever but then he pulls away and I can't breathe—

He opens his mouth, panting harder than before, his swollen lips even more swollen. I've bruised them. I am his bruise.

"Sasuke…maybe we shouldn't."

**Completely, totally, absolutely NOT the end. Updates as soon as possible (though I'm working on two other Sasu/Naru fics right now), with much more mature content.**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please let me know what you think :) **


	2. When pain's not wrong, it's this

**A/N Sigh…I hate it when chooses not to let me sign in x.x oh well. It finally does again.**

**This is more smut and less plot that my other ongoing two fics. …actually, that might not be so…this IS my yaoi account anyway. But that's okay XD**

**Don't own anything. Except a Naruto blanket. Mmm, my Naruto blanket… -snuggles into picture of Sasuke- XD**

**Yaoi/shonen-ai/incest warning. Oh, and a bit of S&M I guess. Sasuke likes it rough…**

**Rated M for the previous statement.**

**Enjoy!**

_Maybe we shouldn't, _he says, and I'm scared. I'm excited, but I'm scared, so scared. _Maybe we shouldn't_. The three words that will change us forever. 

Maybe we shouldn't stop, say his lips as they travel away from my mouth, to my cheek, towards my neck where they lick and suck delicately, almost instinctively. 

Maybe we shouldn't care what others think, say his strong arms as he lays me into the soft cushions of the sofa, pressing his body into mine. So warm…he's so heated compared to the wintry mess outside. Out there, the outside world – it's chaos. In here, in our own world – it's paradise.

Maybe we shouldn't worry that this is going too fast, say his hands as one sneaks up my shirt and the other starts to creep down my p—

"Wait," I manage to gasp out. My brother – my _brother _– looks up, bringing his hands to perch on top of my (still-shirted) chest. Beautifully smoldering eyes of blue furrow their brows through hair that's just starting to dampen with sweat. I know him so damn well; I share a room with him, I live with him, I share DNA with him – Damn it. "Wait," I say again. "What the hell are we doing?"

He stops for a moment and thinks. As he does, he shifts his weight so he's sitting on my stomach, and I can't help but wonder about parts of him I've never thought about (at least, in much detail) before. And then his face lights up and he shifts again, so he's lying on my stomach with his eyes so close to mine. So close. 

I shouldn't want to kiss my twin.

I shouldn't want to touch him, to have him touch me.

I shouldn't feel a stiffening beneath my jeans at the thought of my brother's breath mingling with mine, his lips nibbling at my skin – oh, oh, and oh, it's not just those thoughts. I definitely _definitely_ should not feel a stiffening beneath my jeans at the thought of my brother's teeth scarring my flesh. Or his nails clawing down my chest. Or the thought of him inside me, breaking me, tearing me, hurting me, making me scream his name just because my mind was devoid of all thought but him. I shouldn't.

Clearly, though, _shouldn't'_s are what people say when it's already too late for "don't"s and "won't's. And given the harshness of my breath and the tightness below the denim surrounding my legs, it's way too late for me.

But—but—not only is this my _brother_ – this is _Naruto! _Disgusting, irresponsible, immature _Naruto_, whom I spend all my life cleaning up after and taking care of and loving in my own disturbing way.

Oh.

Naruto reaches this conclusion the same time as me, I think, because he opens his mouth (which I never noticed was quite so pink before) and says, more softly that I've ever heard him make noise:

"We are loving, Sasuke-nii-san. We are loving like brothers do, except we are so much closer than brothers, right?" He arches his back, grinning at the wideness of my eyes as the parts of us that I know he meant to rub together do just that, sending a warmth I had never felt before shooting to my brain. I clutch at his sleeve. I know he's right. We are so much closer than brothers. And I know that no matter what I do, I can't fight this. That's not to say I can't fight _him _– hell yeah, I can fight _him_. But I can't fight _this._ Because I know, in a place that's not so deep down anymore, that I don't want to fight it. "Actually, I don't think there's any damn way to deny we've been closer than brothers since the day we were born," Naruto continues. "From the day, way before either of us remember, that we looked here" – he touches the skin right under my eyes — "and here," passing a hand across his own. 

"Then" – I gulp one last time and stiffen my resolve (well, it kinda stiffens itself. Naruto smirks, the idiot) – "Kiss me."

His face spreads out into a smile and I tug him closer. Our lips don't just come together – they attach, as if they were puzzle pieces created to fit. This time, his hand isn't the only one making its way through fabric to flesh. Nervously at first, and then with more emotion as my heart started to take over my mind, I move my hips along with his, pushing upwards when he pushes down so we create a ripple, pulsating and alive with a fire bred within us.

For a moment – the very moment when I've gathered enough courage to move my hands from his ramen-filled belly to the side of his chest – he pauses.

"Is this wrong?" He's not being contrary, and he's not trying to be second-guessing. He's dead serious, and as scared as I am. But I run a thumb over his lip, because we can't stop now. And because—

"No." And I believe it. 

"How can you be sure?" He's worried now. I kiss him again, and it doesn't feel as weird as kissing your brother should. It doesn't feel weird at all, and I know it doesn't to him either from the way he kisses back.

"Naruto, what is your mind telling you?" I say, in the fraction of the second I allow our mouths to part.

"That this is what I want," he replies without hesitation.

"And what is your body telling you?" I don't need to ask. I can feel it pressing against my stomach, warm and moist.

"That this is what I want." I've convinced him. "And need," he adds as an afterthought. 

Without further words, we know what's going to happen. He slips off my shirt in a fluid and experienced motion; I manage to throw his onto the floor (ignoring my mild OCD momentarily) with minimum embarrassment. His mouth suckles at my neck again, making me writhe and twitch under him, and doing what no girl has ever managed to do: making me completely aroused.

Then he reaches for the button on my pants and I realize something.

"Otouto – shouldn't I be the one on top?" I blush, but I'm serious. Not that I'd really know what I was doing, but I'm Sasuke. I dominate. I've guided him through every step of his life. And –

"Now it's time for me to pay you back," he says softly, as if he heard my thoughts. Maybe he did. Our connection is so intimate sometimes it's hard to tell where I end and he begins. "Later, Sasuke, you can do what you want with me. Later. But let me give you this, okay? I'll be gentle, I promise."

I hold on to the sofa cushions and let him slip off first my pants. Then, with shaking but determined hands, my boxers. He eyes me for a moment, and we know there's no going back now. I worry, for a second too short to be split, that he's changed his mind _now_, now that he can't change it anymore. But then he leans to kiss me on the lips, all too nicely, and cradles my erection in his hands.

"No."

"What?"

"Don't be gentle." My eyes are half-closed with the sensation of his hands around me; my breath coming in the sickly gasps that practically advertise _first time_. "You can hurt me. Hurt me. Please."

I feel his own erection grow harder at my words, but I can see him through slitted eyes, and he shakes his head.

"I've heard it hurts, to do it like this. I heard it hurts a lot. I don't want to make you hurt. I don't even know what I'm doing." His reluctance doesn't mask his arousal. I know my words turned him on, and I meant them.

"Then just hurt me a little," I say. I reach for his wrist and pull it tighter around me, making his nails dig into the sensitive skin. He gasps and I gasp, and maybe it's for different reasons and maybe it's not, but whatever it is, it's the beginning. Not the beginning of the end, because there's nothing to end. This was always here, lurking in our minds, never showing it's taboo face. Just the beginning of a new beginning.

He leans to bite at my nipple with quick teeth and I pull him closer, moaning his name. I fight back, scratching my nails across his shoulders and feeling him shudder. I bend my knees and push his sweatpants off with my feet, and then our midsections touch and our eyes widen, then shut. Our breathing comes roughly, but we don't stop. I look down and manage to smile. Though our faces and bodies are basically entirely different, there is one part of us that seems to be exactly the same in size. Hesitantly, I touch him there. It feels odd. Wet and soft, though not _very _soft. His teeth graze against my shoulder and he puts his elbows on either side of my head.

"Please…" he says in my ear desperately. Heartened by this, I take him fully in my hand, finding his member only through touch, since I'm still underneath his body. He jerks into my hand. I don't exactly know what to do, so I tentatively squeeze and rub my fingers along the underside. His body thrashes above me, his voice repeating my name almost subconsciously. I seem to be doing the right thing, at least. I clench my fist tighter around him and move it up and down. His breath grows more and more ragged, and through my palm I can feel, with a rush of pride, that he's almost at his peak. 

And then he stops me. He pulls himself out of my hand with a frantic groan and scratches painfully down my chest, making my breath catch in my throat as red welts blossom and start to bleed. 

"I can't," he murmurs in a guttural tone, "I can't. Not without you. It won't be fair."

My eyes widen. I know there is no trace of black in either of our eyes, betraying the emotion that needs to be let loose. I want to say I'm scared, I want to ask him to take care of me – but then I don't. I trust him. I want to feel him, really _feel _him, all over me. Not just lightly, not gently, but rough and painful and oh God I need him _now_.

"Hurt me," I say. It's not a whisper, it's not a mumble, it's something much, much more demanding. "Touch me. Do it. Now."

He doesn't waste any more time. With me still lying on my back, our erections rubbing against each other, he reaches around me and inserts a finger into a place that I had never known existed. I clutch at his skin, scrabbling my nails across his chest, but I don't protest. He leans down and licks the blood off my own chest, letting the muscle of his tongue probe into the wounds as he does, making shots of agony mixed with an inexplicable erotic bliss fire through my nervous system. When most of the blood is gone, he moves up to my shoulder and bites me. Hard. One hand reaches down to stroke my crotch in a fashion much more expertly than I must have been doing it, while the other hand still has a finger pressing into me. 

I can't last much longer. I wrap my legs around his waist – my arms are too weak to do the same to his neck – and hope the words come out as more than a murmur.

"_I can't wait anymore_."

He pulls back to look at me, sweat and my blood along his face, and gives a shaky grin.

"I promised I'd make this part good, right? The part before?"

I try to nod, but my brain only has one thought in it right now. It _was _good. Is good. Mind-blowingly. I just need him. At once.

His face softens and grows serious at the same time. 

"Okay," he whispers, and turns me over with ease. I weigh as much as him, but my muscles aren't functioning properly. He scratches down my back and laps up the blood again, sending uncontrollable shivers through me. My face presses into a cushion. With a huge effort, I wrap my arms around it and hold on tightly. He puts the finger in again, while still grasping and moving around my cock, and I can't take it anymore. One more finger…_no_.

"Don't – stretch me." I think there are the beginnings of tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes. I don't care. "Just – do it."

I can feel his hesitation and I almost go insane.

"I told you, you can hurt me! _Do it_." I bite my lip. 

"You want it rough?" His voice sounds odd. He withdraws the fingers and yeah, a tear slips onto the pillow.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes._"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he says, and my world explodes in pain. 

It takes a second for me to understand what was happening. In one swift motion, he had placed four fingers into me, two from each hand – and pulled. He wasn't stretching me, or preparing me, he was ripping me open.

And fuck, it feels like heaven.

Then the raw agony was filled, with something large and hot, and it barely had to move at all to touch the spot inside me that made spots flash in front of my eyes.

"God, Sasuke, you are so much better than Hinata was…" His voice is gruff in my ear as his chest presses into the scratches on my back. "This isn't too much for you, is it?"

I gather my voice with an immense effort. Still, I can only manage four words.

"Shut up," I growl, "and _move_."

And he does, in and out, hitting that cluster of nerves every time while his hand explores me, coaxing me and pressing me and rubbing and even running his nails along the edge of my length. His flesh twists and turns, around me, above me, below me, inside of me. He keeps pounding into me, and it hurts like hell, but I never, _ever _want it to stop. My lips fall apart, but no sound falls out of them except his name, over and over again. I can't say _harder faster more_ because I don't need it, he's perfect, he's doing it perfectly.

His hand shifts to touch right below my shaft, right underneath it, and he applies certain pressure. Combined with him thrusting hard into the exact right place inside me, and his other hand circling my nipples, and his lips dusting along my neckline –

My heart halts. I let out a rough scream, blinded by ecstasy. Intense waves of pleasure shock through every fiber of my body, making every part of me shake. My body involuntarily tries to shift both forward and backward, forward to thrust further into his hand, backward to make him thrust farther into me, so my limbs end up racked by spasms.

This should be wrong. It should be worse than sin. 

But hell, who the fuck cares when it feels as good as this?

I hear Naruto's satisfied laugh get cut off by a whimper and a scream almost identical to mine, and then I feel warm a substance pump out of me (mine) and into me (his) at the same time.

And then it's over. His hand releases me and he pulls out of me. He reaches around my body and turns me to lie on my back again, so that our naked, fluid-covered bodies can press into each other. 

For a while, we don't say anything. We can't. He leans over to kiss me. Softly, gently now. Now it's okay to be gentle. I know it won't be the last time we'll be rough. And next time…

_I'm _gonna be the one who's rough with him.


	3. My turn

**A/N Sorry for the slow updates on all my fics! XX I've been a naughty authoress with lots of schoolwork and writing for myself (as opposed to fics). But I'll get back on track, I promise!**

**I realized I've totally forgotten, in all my stories, to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my reviewers! You guys are so heartening; reviews can mean so much to an aspiring writer. Thank you infinitely, and also, any requests PMed to me will be addressed ASAP. I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**Same warnings as ever. The Uchiha family is having a very sexed weekend…SASUNARU yaoi, shonen-ai, incest, and bad language. Ooh and naughty language too, because I couldn't help myself. This chapter is way too plotless. Midnight is plagued by raging hormones, apparently…beware a shower scene. And possible OOC, I guess, though I do try to keep them IC…**

**I own nothing except this plot. Sasuke, Naruto, and everything associated with them is not mine.**

"Nii-san?" It almost hurts me how timid his voice sounds now. He's still lying on top of me, and it's so, so hot. I can feel sweat drip down my body to mingle with the other substances I don't want to think about just yet. "What did we just do?"

"I think you just fucked me, Naruto," I say, more than slightly surprised with my own words.

"Oh."

It's almost ridiculous, really. We have absolutely no idea what to say. So I just reach up and kiss him and move him off me so we can sit next to each other on the couch.

"I'll get blankets." I stand, suddenly very aware of my nakedness for some reason. I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I am. I yank the blanket off my bed and wrap it around my shoulders, making sure to cover every bit of me except my head before I go to his room and carry his comforter back to him. He grins when I get back.

"You look so cute with your head sticking out of the blankets like that," he laughs.

"Shut up." I sit myself next to him as he swaddles himself in the comforter. The next thing I know, his head is in my lap, and he's lying with his body sprawled on the couch, with his eyes closed and his body hidden by the comforter.

"A-are you tired?" I raise a shaking hand to sweep some of the hairs out of his face that seem to cling there with sweat. I shift uncomfortably; pain hasn't quite faded from the part of me that I'm sitting on. Ugh.

"Mmhmm." He smiles, keeping his eyes closed. "But I'm not unhappy."

"Me neither," I say, surprised at myself. "Shouldn't we be?" Now his eyes open.

"Who cares?" Man, that little laugh of his kills me even though I'd never admit it. I've never noticed it before, not _really_, but he is damn cute. Not just cute as in 'oh yeah my brother's an adorable little dude until you get to know him,' but cute as in 'holy shit I'd tap that.' And I'll do just that, I swear. "Does it matter any more if we're upset with ourselves for doing what we just did? The point is, we did it, right?"

I swatted his head.

"I'm supposed to be the rational one, dobe. Shut up." But I'm smiling. "I guess you're right."

"We don't have to talk about it now, do we?" His head is so warm on my lap… "I love you. Nothing else matters."

He seems so convinced of this! But because I _am _the rational one, I can't help but argue.

"Yes, but this is a different kind of love. We're supposed to love like brothers, not like --" I trail off. I can still feel his…_remainders_…inside of my aching ass.

"Who can define love, nii-san? Who can break it up into love between lovers and love between twins? It's just love, right? Not different kinds."

It's amazing how intelligent naïveté can sound sometimes.

"I love you," I murmur, shielding my fiery eyes from his burning blue gaze with my hair, "but I don't know if we should keep doing this. If we do it again, I think I'll want to do it again. And again. And again."

"So what's wrong with that?" He grins. "Was it so bad that you don't want to do it again?"

"You know that's not it." I groan and lean back my head onto the sofa.

"Give me one good reason why what we just did was wrong. And don't give me the we're-twins crap because I'm not buying that as a reason. Because I honestly don't care and you can't tell me you do."

"But…other people will think…" I don't mean it. He's so beautiful. And this… "This should be feeling a lot wronger than it does, shouldn't it?"

"I don't care what other people think, and I don't care what life _should _do!" Naruto sits up straight now, and grasps me by the shoulders. His eyes burn into mine, a ferocious blue that emanates honesty. "I can't go back to just being your brother now. I can't." The sheet slips from his shoulders, displaying his flawless chest. I want to touch it, feel it, bite it, run my fingers over it and claim it for my own.

"You never were just my brother," I say quietly. Quietly, though my heart is exploding out of me. "You know that, don't you?" I lean over to kiss him on the lips, softly, oh so softly. I don't even open his mouth with my tongue, even though I want to.

"Sasuke…we can't ever go back to how we were before, can we?" He puts a hand on my shoulder as if to hold me back from leaving the space where we share breath, sitting so close together, nothing separating us but a little bit of air, cloth, and our imaginary willpower.

"This is who we were before, Naruto. We just didn't know it yet."

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss me. His hand travels beneath the blankets to start massaging my chest again, but I pull back.

"What?" He's slightly out of breath and irritated. Heh. Too bad, little brother. It's my turn now.

"You got me all dirty, Naruto." I squirm slightly and feign an embarrassed look. He doesn't buy it, but it's okay. "I want to take a shower."

"But _nii-san_—" he starts to whine, but cuts himself off as I stand up, the blanket dropping onto the floor as I walk towards the bathroom, letting him stare at what definitely is _not _going to be his again, not right now.

"Hey," I call back to him, still sitting on the couch with his eyes wide open. I turn slightly, so he can _kind _of see my bare crotch but not completely. I snicker to myself. I could almost hear his heart rate increase. "Did I say you're not coming with me?"

"Y-you mean--?"

I nod and turn on my heel, walking up the stairs to the main bathroom.

"You must be dirty too, right?" I turn on the water, and almost too soon, he's up the stairs and behind me, the blankets forgotten on the couch and his erection pressing into my thigh as he wraps his arms around my chest and starts kissing my bare shoulder.

"Yes, yeah, sure, of course," he mutters. "Come on – " he reaches down and tries to slip a finger into me, but I (with every _atom_ of self-control in my body) squirm away and step into the shower.

"Aaah…" I sigh in contentment through closed eyes as the warm water runs down my skin. I rub myself all over, getting rid of the substances Naruto and I had left on it.

"Come on, Sasuke, that's _enough_." He steps into the shower behind me with a splash and resumes the kissing of my neck, hungrier this time, needier. His hand wanders down and starts to try and stroke me again, but I don't let him.

"You're right." And I turn around, roughly pressing him into the shower wall. He lets out a gasp; I grin at him, grabbing the soap and running it down his body, forcing him into the stream of water to rinse him off. I kneel down and begin to soap his erection, rpressing the thick ivory bar between his legs and all around his crotch. He starts to pant, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and trying to push himself further into my grasp, but the soap makes him slippery. I reach through his legs and pass the soap slowly through the crack of his ass, making him jerk around.

"Sasuke...wh-what the f-fuck are you _doing?" _he stutters out, rocking back and forth.

"Preparing you," I say simply, and shut off the water, letting go of him. He slumps to the shower floor, soaking wet and panting with frustration, and he reaches for the erection between his legs that I've momentarily abandoned. "No." I swat his hand away.

"What?"

He's so cute when he's confused! Damn, but I'll never tell the idiot that. I snatch a towel and dry him off, every part of him except his ass and his crotch, which I leave slick with soapy water. I reach under his knees and around his shoulders and lift him, while I'm still dripping wet, to the bed. Mine, not his. It's my turn.

"How can you carry me?" he asks from my arms, half-dazed through his unsatisfied arousal.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," I mutter, distracted by the feeling of his wet skin against mine, "and you're a lot lighter than you look." I toss him onto the bed and swat his hand again when he tries to touch himself. "None of that now." He looks at me with beseeching eyes, squirming as he tries to resist relieving himself. He's so hard I can almost see the ache trying to be released, but then again, so am I. "Turn over and spread your legs."

"What?! No!" Naruto immediately tries to cover himself up, but I straddle him and kiss his lips with bruising force; I'm getting impatient.

"It's my turn."

I can see he's about to protest again, so I flip him over and straddle his back, drowning out his complaints. I let my fingertips trace his nipples torturously slow while I suck on his shoulder blades before letting my hands drop to his stomach.

"_Sasuke…_" It's no longer a complaint. Hehe. This is exactly why I'm the older brother. I'm in charge. Me, me, me. Now, it's a request. But I want to make him beg.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" My voice is the perfect mask of innocence as I let my finger intrude his moist entrance, just a little.

"Now."

Oh my! Mistake, little brother! Don't you order me around, oh no, oh no.

"Excuse me?" The finger slips in more, and I add a second one none-too-gently, making him whimper a little bit. Now I start to stroke that neglected, wet arousal, slowly, way too slowly.

"Do it now."

He still doesn't get it. I add a third finger and start to scissor them while stroking his entire length, petting him. He moans something incoherent. My movements aren't too rough, though. I want to teach him a lesson, not rip open his ass.

"I didn't hear the magic word," I tease.

"Fuck! Now!"

"No." I pump harder with one hand, but I remove the fingers. He lets out a little scream that grows in decibel with each motion of my hand.

"_Now! Please! N-nii-san!_" He rocks back and forth, trying to impale himself on the fingers that aren't there anymore. In doing so, he nudges my own hardened arousal. Eh. He's suffered enough.

Almost.

I lean to whisper in his ear, sensing the salty tears starting to spill out of his eyes as his breathing grew ragged with need.

"Beg, Naruto. Beg for your brother to fuck you. Don't beg for me to love you, you don't have to. Beg for me to fuck you, because I need to know you want it."

His hips buck back and forth, pumping him into my hand.

"_Please! Sasuke-nii-san, please, please fuck me! I'm begging you!"_

And he was, and it's enough. I slip myself into the still-moist entrance and grit my teeth to stop from coming right there; it wouldn't be polite to orgasm while Naruto-kun was still screaming and clutching the bed at the pain of my intrusion, but God, he's so _tight_.

"_Fuck me!" _he cries out again, and I wrap one arm around his chest and pump him furiously with the other hand, and shut my eyes tight as I push into him, and pull out, and into him again. I have no idea how to actually go about fucking someone, but judging from the noises he was making, I'm doing it right. I can feel his muscles tighten around me, I can feel the bulge of his ass hit my flesh, I can feel my own tip hitting a part of him that makes his screams of my name get loud and desperate.

His knuckles turn white against the bedsheets all of a sudden and then I hear the loudest scream yet and something releases into my fist, and as it does, the tightness I'm engulfed in contracts extra tightly and my vision goes white hot. For the second real time in my life, orgasm sweeps over my senses, filling every particle of my body with bliss that makes me shake and moan his name.

I don't know how long it lasts, it feels like eternity, but way too short, and then it's over and I already want to do it again.

I pull out of him and roll to the side on the bed, grinning as I try to catch my breath. For a while, he can't speak. Then:

"You're not a virgin."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've gathered that. And whose fault might that be?"

"No, I mean you weren't a virgin before today. This couldn't have been your first time." He turns to me, eyes glazed with the aftermath of lust and love and sex. "Where the hell did you learn to fuck like that?"

I laugh.

"Was it really that good?" I'm kind of proud.

"Shut up," he says, and blushes. I laugh again and move to kiss him on the cheek. But then he tilts his head to meet my lips with his own and deepens the kiss, caressing my tongue and moving his shaking hand to run it through my hair. "Dammit."

"What?"

"I'm gonna need another shower now, won't I." He grins up at me. "Of course, if all showers are gonna end like that, maybe I won't mind them anymore…"

I start to smile back, but then I realize –

"Damn it! We're going to have to wash the sheets before Mom and Dad get back!" I look around desperately and the soiled blankets. "Shit."

He stares at me ponderingly, tracing my lower lip with his finger.

"This is going to be really difficult to keep a secret, won't it." It's not a question.

"Yes. But it's worth it. Right?" I'm not really asking either. I know him too well to think he's going to want to stop.

"Yeah," he whispers, and we both smile. We lean in simultaneously and feel our lips touch.

Yes.

**To be continued ******


	4. Addicted

**A/N Sigh…I'm sorry I've been so bad about updates on all my fics. But at any rate, I'm back on top of things, and so is Sasuke. Heh.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really spur me on!**

**Same warnings apply, yaoi, SasuNaruSasu, this is rated M. Beware sex and major cheesiness x.x And if anyone's forgotten, their parents are Shikamaru and Temari. Also, **_**LAST CHAPTER ALERT!**_** There's only so far I can stretch a sex-based plot xD But there will either be an epilogue, or IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT IT…a possible sequel. No matter which you guys choose, you'll be seeing Sasuke break the news to Sakura, Temari finding out about her sons, and the grade Naruto gets on the paper Sasuke writes for him. The only difference is…well, if you decide on a sequel, they'll be lots more detail, and lots and **_**lots **_**more smut. Let me know!**

I wake the next morning on my bed, Naruto's body curled up in a little ball, wrapped tightly in my comforter since he's still unclothed. I laugh softly, so as not to wake him, and brush his forehead with my lips before grabbing a robe and walking downstairs to make myself a pot of coffee. When he woke, an hour and a half later, I was printing out his history paper.

"Good morning," he yawns, clutching my blanket around his waist. His chest is so broad. And it's still messy, streaked with white, which I guess is what happens when you do _that _right after taking a shower. And that was barely a shower, I guess. "What're you doing?"

"Your homework," I say dryly, though I really didn't mind this assignment. The Holocaust is fascinating, in its own way. His eyes widen.

"You did my history paper? For real?"

"Of course." I roll my eyes. "I made a deal with you, remember?"

He looks confused for a second, but then the memories of last night before all the sex come back to him, and he cocks his head.

"But I didn't tell you how to break up with Sakura," he points out. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding?" I stand and walk over to him, pressing the paper, still warm from the printer, into his chest before kissing him on the cheek. "All I have to do is tell her I'm gay."

I was smiling as I said it, I'd meant it almost as a joke, but once the word left my mouth it didn't seem like one anymore. We stand in silence as we realize the implications of that word.

"Are we?" he asks, presently, and I start to laugh. I start to laugh so hard, like an idiot, like _him_, because he just answered his own question, the very question I had just been pondering.

He said we.

And that meant yes.

_We_, _us_, we'd both almost come to use it instead of "I" throughout our lives – except when it came to girlfriends, because that was the one thing, when you hit the core of the matter, that we didn't share. But now we shared each other, in every way.

I don't know how to put my thoughts into words so I step forward and lean very, very close and wait. Just as I knew he would, his blazing eyes draw near to mine and he closes the gap between us. We fall into each other again. I hear an odd sound, outside in the driveway, but his lips distract me from it.

"You don't mind being with me, do you, otouto?" I say, inhaling the scent of his hair and his flesh.

"Sasuke-nii-san?" He pulls away with, big, big eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, idiot," I scoff. "Even if I say no, I know you'll ask it anyway."

He blushes.

"It's going to sound stupid."

"I already know you're stupid, now ask."

"Sasuke…do you…anou…do you really…"

The pink of his cheeks looks unbearably adorable against the bright blue of his eyes as he hesitates –

Oh, _shit!_

Our eyes!

"Naruto, stop being aroused. Now." I yank free of him and run to grab the first clothes I see. I glance at the clock. "_Shit!" _It's almost eleven. And if my dad said they'd be back in the evening, it probably means they'll be home around noon – my father tends to know exactly what's going on, but he likes to exaggerate sometimes. The truth is often troublesome, he says. And with our eyes this color, he's going to know something serious happened while they were gone – and if we're _naked_, well, that doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"What?" He asked, bewildered. I threw a t-shirt at him while pulling on the first set of boxers I could find. They're his, but they fit perfectly anyway. "But we had sex last night, and you're _right there_ and we can do it again if we want to. How can I not be turned on?"

"_Because_," I hiss – and then I hear something else and I realize what that odd sound from before was.

It had been our parents, pulling into our driveway.

And this new, familiar sound is the keys in the lock of the front door.

Shitshit_shit!_

Naruto blanches now, and we pull on clothes quick enough, but his eyes are still undeniably blue, and from the way he's staring at me, mine are still scarlet.

"That isn't – that can't be Mom and Dad!" he whispers, agitated.

"Well, it is." God, his comments are so useless sometimes! "So start thinking about baseball and sandwiches, and mundane crap, and don't you dare think about me, otherwise we're going to have a lot of explaining to do!"

"What do you mean?" he demands. Holy fucking hell. Okay. Unsexy stuff, unsexy people, come on Sasuke, think of the ultimate _unsexy. _Sakura. Ino. Chouji. Kakashi-sensei – oh what the fuck, he's gorgeous, _that's _not going to help me. Rock Lee, ah, that's much better. Gamabunta. Jiraiya-sensei. Good, good.

"I mean, idiot, that the color of our eyes is going to give us away! Now think of dog shit and shoe shopping _now_."

He draws back in horror and realization as the door creaks open. I shut my eyes and try to concentrate.

_TrainingkunaitoysdollstrainsTheThirdHokagetreesShinoKonohamaru _– God, I hope Naruto's doing this too – _swimmingpoolsbreakfastcerealourparents _–

"Boys?" I hear our mom call. "We're back a bit early!"

Jesus Christ. I open my eyes and nudge Naruto to do the same.

"Thank God," I breathe at the sight of his regular dark retinas. "You're all clear."

"You too," he whispers. I grin in relief and we run to meet our parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaim in a hopefully normal voice. "How was your snowed-in experience?"

Mom brushes stray snow off her and Dad, who rolls his eyes at the childish treatment, with the oversized fan she always carries around as they set their briefcases down in the hallway.

"Troublesome," our father mutters. "I'm glad it was just for one night."

"How was your evening?" Mom demands. "Did you have a good dinner? Did you go to bed at a reasonable hour?"

I roll my eyes.

"We're seventeen, Mom," I say tiredly. "We were fine." She gives me a half-genuine-smile, half-you-watch-your-tone-or-I'll-shove-my-fan-up-your-ass-mister-smirk.

"Well, good," she concedes. "Then I'm going to take a nap in my own bed and make some real food. God, I did not enjoy sleeping on the couches at work." And she wanders off towards our parents' bedroom.

Dad remains for a second, though. Staring at us. This isn't the first time I've gotten the feeling our father's a mindreader… I glance at Naruto and meet his nervous gaze.

"Dad?" Naruto asks. "Is – is something wrong?"

"I don't know," he replies. Oh shit… "So tell me. What did you boys do while we were gone?"

"Homework," I say, at the exact same time Naruto says "Watched movies." Argh! But – but there's no way Dad can know _exactly _what went on last night, right? There's just no way.

"I did homework while he watched movies," I explain, hoping he buys the lie. I force a laugh. "And what else is new?"

Dad eyes us for a few more seconds.

"Right." Pause. "Okay, Naruto-kun, why don't you go – do whatever it is you do." Naruto nods and scampers away, all too ready to leave the situation. I make to follow him but – "I want a word with you, Sasuke."

There's no way he can know. Like, there just really honestly isn't. Okay, keep your face impassive, Sasuke. It should be easy, you've been doing it your whole life.

…Except for the past few hours, with Naruto…

Oh, shit! I've forgotten how to act like I don't care about anything!

I feel myself start to panic. A muscle above my eyebrow twitches. It's like now that I've actually expressed myself, I can't remember how to hide.

"What did you want to say to me, Dad?" I can't tell if my voice is normal or not. Dad looks at me, almost bored-looking. The silence stretches so long I can't believe it doesn't break, and I almost want to just walk away, but then he says –

"You'd be nice to that Sakura, no matter what happens. Her father is very important to our company." He thinks for a bit. "And she _is _a nice girl."

I nod mutely. Does he know I'm breaking up with her? I wouldn't put _that _past him. But does he know why?

He seems to be done talking, though, so I start to back away.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun." Dad puts a hand on my shoulder. When I turn to face him, he's smiling, though it's with raised eyebrows. "What your mother doesn't need to know – don't tell her." He grinned. "You've always been good at hiding your personal affairs."

"Though not from you, apparently," I say, numb. Can he possibly know? Can he possibly be _okay _with the fact that his sons –

"Certainly not from me. I'm your father." He glances up the stairs, where we both know Naruto is probably eavesdropping from. He lowers his voice, so only I can hear. "Sasuke-kun," he says seriously. "Just – just take care of your brother. No matter what happens."

"Of course!" I am so incredibly surprised. He _does _know. "Dad," I say in the same quiet tone, nervously, "I love him."

If our father is shocked or disgusted, he doesn't show it now.

"I know." And it seems like he does. "But he gets hurt easily. It's not as if you can spend some time apart if you have a fight – "

"We know how to live with each other, Dad," I roll my eyes. "Come on."

"Okay, okay." He shakes his head. "I always knew you two were close."

I'm still so confused!

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

How much exactly does he know?

"How did you know Naruto-kun and I – I mean, how could you tell that we – " Fuck.

Dad's mouth tugs up in laughter. He leans in close again.

"Well," he whispers, "let's just say you were blushing. And you're never blushing. And there's a stain on the jeans Naruto was wearing – and they were yours – and your brother kept involuntarily cringing and rubbing his backside."

_Oh._

"Oh."

…Great.

And now I was probably blushing again, judging by how much Dad was laughing.

"Look, Sasuke-kun. I'm not going to judge you." He rubs the back of his head. "I always thought falling in love with strangers was troublesome. I don't see why falling in love with someone you already care about is such a bad thing. Now, if you two are serious about this, I want you to realize that at some point your mother is going to find out, and so will lots of other people." He claps me on the shoulder. "But that can wait. For right now, I'm going to go buy your mother a new winter coat and take her to a good movie. And _you_, young man, are going to talk to your brother, and make sure he understands what I've told you." He winks. "And then maybe you can – ahem – explore your relationship."

"You're sick, Dad," I say in something like awe.

"It runs in the family," he shrugs, and I can't really deny that. The next thing I know, he's hugging me, and a minute later he's gone.

I walk up to Naruto, where he sits on his bed. I walk slowly, so I can hear the door slam and the _goodbyes _of our mom and the most understanding dad in the world.

"What'd he say?" Naruto asks with huge, worried eyes.

"He knows," I admit. "But he's okay with it," I reassure him. "Somehow. As long as…"

"As long as what?" Naruto demands.

"As long as we keep it a secret from Mom and everyone else, at least for now. I think he doesn't want us to become like, pariahs at school," I comment thoughtfully. "Oh, and as long as we really do love each other."

Naruto's face relaxes into a relieved smile and I walk over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. He sets a hand on my knee.

"No problem with that on my part," he says shyly. "And I'm not saying it so you say it back. I mean, it would be nice to hear – but you don't have to promise me anything – I mean – I just wanted to – um – I – "

I place a finger over his increasingly panicked lips, chuckling softly.

"Of course I love you too, idiot. That was never up for debate. Don't say such useless things."

My face is very close to him now, and his eyes are sparkling blue again. We're going to have to learn to control that, or at least think of better excuses.

"Sorry," he whispers.

"Don't apologize," I command, taking his chin both my hands.

"Sorry. Oh! Sorry! Oh, God, damn it – "

"Idiot. Hush."

I kiss him, honestly it's more to shut him up than much else, but then I get lost as his hands flail around me and fumble with the back of my shirt. The kiss grows more and more heated until almost all our clothes are in a heap on the floor.

"Sasu – Sasu-kun?"

The old nickname I hadn't heard since we were very young sends a jolt through me.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to do it again?"

I look down at him, his angelic features already shiny with sweat, framed by my hands on either side of his face.

"That depends. Do you want to?"

He nods. God, _I'm_ supposed to be the inexperienced one here! Then again, I _am _the older brother. I smirk. In some demented way, this is exactly how it should be.

"Then yes."

He smiles up at me and touches my face.

"Good."

And with that, our mismatched underwear finds its way to the floor. Our crotches press together and I can't help but moan at how good it feels to touch again, even though we've just done this hours ago.

"Naruto – Naru-kun – " I gasp, as he licks my chest, "I think – I think I'm getting addicted to you."

His wet mouth grins and he bites up at my nipple. My eyes widen with pleasure and I grind my hips into him.

"Good," he says again, and wraps his arms around my neck. I kiss him hungrily now, achingly, needily. My mouth opens and closes around the softness of his skin and I can feel him moaning under me. "Nii-san – please – _please_, don't tease me now, please, just do it, please, I can't wait anymore, I can't, I don't know why but I really can't, _please_, Sasuke –"

"Stop groveling," I say, irritated. I reach down and slip a finger into him, his arms tightening around my shoulders with a little _oh! _"Use your judgment, d'you honestly think I can hold out longer than you can when we're like this? I don't have the patience to tease you," and I slip in a second finger, than a third. He's impaling myself on my fingers now, rocking back and forth, heaving against the springs of the bed. I can see his muscles shift under me through his sweat and it's so fucking hot. I move my hand down and take the flesh of his ass and knead at it. His back arches into me, nails pressing into me as he pants out my name helplessly. I bring my hand through his legs and grab his throbbing member and he screams a little. "Let's try it this way," I whisper, and he knows what I mean.

He lets me pull his knees up onto my shoulders and I look down at the sight before me, his eager cock and the tightness of his entrance. I almost have a nosebleed with the sexiness of it, but I somehow manage to maintain my composure and he starts turning red while I stare at him, tracing his entrance and the skin under his erection with a single finger. It's soft and hard at the same time, and burning up, and so wet.

"What are you doing?" he gasps. "_Please, _I – oh!" I'd entered him, holding his thighs in the crook of my elbows.

"I'm sorry," I mutter in his ear, thrusting deep inside him," I was just…exploring."

"Well, it's – _ah_! – embarrassing," he panted, moving his body upward to meet my thrusts.

"Too bad," I smirk, and I kiss him and words fail us, and finally it happens again, and I lose control deep inside his tightness and I feel warmth spread across my stomach.

We lay on top of each other for a while, breathing hard. At last, when I regain control of my muscles again, I pull out of him, but he groans and doesn't let go of my body when I try to roll over next to him.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Before Mom and Dad came home, you were going to ask me something. What were you going to ask me?"

"What?"

Curse his notoriously bad memory. I sigh.

"I asked if you minded being with me," I remind him. "And then you said, _'Sasuke, do you really – '"_

"Oh!" Idiot. "Right!" He breathes deeply. "I – I – well, I was going to ask if you really think it's okay, for us to be together. But I think I know the answer now."

"I think you do," I say, rolling my eyes. "Do _you _think it's okay for us to be together?"

"Yes," he says without hesitating.

"Then so do I."

He smiles so cutely then I can't be angry at how ridiculous he's being. I roll over next to him.

"You're leaving me?" he asks. He says it shyly, but I can sense real desperation in his voice. I chuckle.

"Never," I reply, and I dust my lips along his eyelid. He relaxes. "Naruto, I really do love you." He tilts his tired head to the side cheekily and says:

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"Oh, shut up."

**:) Hope you liked it! I know this was short, and it might be stupid for me to be ending this here. Still, what happens next to the SasuNaru twins just doesn't really fit with the theme of this fic…so this is the official END of this story, but keep on the lookout for more with this plot! Brief epilogue or smut-filled sequel – I don't even know if that's much of a choice, lmao, but I don't want to write a sequel if readers are getting tired of this plot. Beware serious smut if the sequel wins, though. So let me know which you'd prefer, please please please tell me in a review or something!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**Much love,  
Midnight**


End file.
